


Deck the halls with bottles of wine

by larascasse



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, JB is drunk, M/M, Mini Fic, Tumblr Prompt, drunken carolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8776696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larascasse/pseuds/larascasse
Summary: Drunken carolling:"that’s not a thing” “oh yes it is”





	

“That’s not a thing, Jense.”

Jenson’s grin gets even wider, not that Mark thought that was possible. “Oh yes it is.”

Mark makes a grab for the bottle of wine on the counter but Jenson is surprisingly quicker – and coordinated enough – to get to it first, pouring it into his glass until it’s almost overflowing.

“Nah, it isn’t.”

“People love drunken carolling!” Jenson says, his voice loud enough to wake the neighbours. “I even got the song book,” he says, waving a beige booklet in the air.

Mark shakes his head. “Jense, that’s the program from Rob and Felipe’s wedding.”

Jenson looks down at the booklet then up at Mark, then down again. “So it is,” he says, and starts flipping through the pages. By page four, he’s wiping tears from his eyes. “It was such a beautiful wedding.”

Mark’s eyes go wide. “Are we already at the drunk-crying phase?! How much wine did you have before I got home?”

Jenson starts counting on his fingers. “One, two, five, three…just a couple.” He tries to stand, but only manages by leaning against the counter. “Stay home if you want. I’m going carolling,” he says decisively and takes the wine bottle.

“Fine. I’ll go.”

“Really?”

“Yeah I’ll go, on one condition. The wine stays home.”

Jenson looks at the wine and frowns. For a moment, Mark thinks Jenson will choose it over him, but Jenson eventually puts the wine down, despite making a show with his pout.

He adds puppy eyes to the pout. “Will you sing with me?”

Mark rolls his eyes. “Yes, I’ll sing. At least until someone throws something at us.”

Jenson drops the pout and body slams Mark into a hug. “Thank you!”

Mark pats Jenson in return then wraps an arm around him to keep him somewhat vertical as they head for the door. “The things I do for you,” he says and presses a kiss to his temple.


End file.
